


Pretty Eyes

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [8]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan gets drugged on a mission, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, caring Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Among all the ways Benji Dunn wanted to spend his night, looking after a very high Ethan Hunt was by far not in the top ten. Especially when Ethan starts saying things he might regret.Day 7:Drugged
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Benji was making a cup of tea, the kitchen of their safehouse cold and empty. He had been awake for nearly forty hours, and the adrenaline that had kept him from dozing off had long subsided. But he couldn’t sleep. Not yet.

A crash broke the silence.

“Ethan?” Benji ran back to the room he’d left only instants before.

“Benji? What’s… what’s happening?” 

His voice was slurred and his eyes unfocused. He was trying to reach the door, but had only managed to send a lamp to the floor. Benji grabbed him before he could collapse.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, you just need to lie down” Benji said, half leading, half carrying him back to the bed he’d just left. “You’ve been drugged. Nothing dangerous, don’t worry, you just need to sleep it off, alright?”

“The mission, I’ve got to…” he said, struggling weakly to get back up, kicking the blankets off.

“You’ve got to nothing at all. Brandt and Luther are taking care of it. It’s ok, you can just rest.” 

Ethan relaxed.

“And I’ll take care of you, Ethan.” He sat on the chair next to the bed, fussing with the blankets to make sure Ethan wasn’t cold.

“You’ve got very pretty eyes.”

What? 

“They’re blue, like… water. Very pretty water.” He was smiling, eyes half closed.

“Ethan, you’re high. Maybe you should…”

“But I’ve never told you this. And if I die now, you’ll never know!”

“That I have blue eyes? I had noticed, thank you. And you’re not going to die.”

“Your beard.”

“My beard?”

“I wanna touch it. Looks soft.” He giggled. “I thought about it.”

God, this wasn’t going anywhere good, was it?

“You thought about my beard?”

“How it’d feel if I ….” he struggled to remember the word. “Kissed you.”

He had to stop this. Before Ethan could say anything he regretted.

“Ethan, that’s enough. You’re drugged, you don’t know what you’re saying. Just sleep.”

“That’s not true.”

“That you’re drugged? I’m very sorry to tell you that, but you’re high as a kite.”

Ethan’s eyes started watering. Oh no, what had he said?

“I know… I know what I’m saying. I know you’re the nicest person. The cleverest person. And you have pretty eyes and a beard and when you take your shirt off I have to look away, cause you’re just so pretty.”

He was fully crying now, tears rolling down his face and sobs shaking his chest. 

“I know what I’m saying. Cause I think about it, a lot. I love you so much.”

No time to think about that, to analyze the feelings welling up his throat. All that mattered was comforting Ethan.

“Ethan, Ethan, it’s fine. You’re going to be alright. Just tell me… tell me what’s wrong,” Benji said.

Ethan threw both of his arms around him, crying even harder, more painfully, his head nested in Benji’s neck.

“You don’t… you don’t love me.”

Benji looked at the wall in front of him. He’d thought of this moment how many times? Hundreds, thousands? He doubted that Ethan would remember it in the morning.

“I love you too, Ethan.”

“R…really?” Ethan raised his head, looking at him with tearful eyes.

“Yes.”

He smiled. Ethan untensed, resting his head on Benji’s shoulder, his breath quieting. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, alright? Just sleep, now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Benji held him until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Benji pushed the door open with his foot, his hands busy holding two fuming cups of tea.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, handing Ethan one of the cups and sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Ethan had slept for twelve hours straight, and had started badgering Brandt and Luther about the mission as soon as he’d been awake, with little success.

“I can move my head without feeling like I’m going to puke. Thank you for the tea,” he said, sipping slowly. “I should be well enough this evening for the pickup.”

“If Luther lets you leave the bed, you mean.”

Ethan laughed.

“He’ll never be able to stop me.”

Benji smiled. He didn’t doubt Ethan, but Luther could be terrifying when he tried. 

He stared at his cup, running his finger along the edge. 

“Are you alright, Benji?” Ethan asked.

“Yes! Yes. It’s just… Do you remember last night?” 

“I…. No, not really. Only that you were there. Are you sure you’re feeling well? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine. Well, I guess I’m a bit nervous. Yesterday, you… you said something. And I know it was maybe just the drugs speaking, that it doesn’t mean anything, but you looked so upset. I told you we’d talk about it the next day, and well, it means now, I guess.”

“I said something?” He clasped his cup more tightly, sat straighter. His jaw tensed.

“You said you loved me.” 

All color drained from Ethan’s face.

“I’m so sorry. I should never have said that. Benji, I’m….”

“Ethan. I’m going to ask you now, and then never again. Are you sorry because you didn’t mean it, and it was just the drugs? Or because…” Benji couldn’t finish that sentence.

“It wasn’t the drugs. And I don’t want to talk about it.” He set the cup down and looked  
firmly away from Benji, quickly wiping his eyes.

“Oh no, I messed this up. Made you cry again. I’m so sorry, Ethan.”

“I cried yesterday too? God, this is the worst thing I’ve…”

“You cried because you thought I didn’t love you.”

Ethan looked at him. 

“Benji, I have feelings for you. I know you don’t feel the same way, but I swear I’ll never bother you with it again. So please, could you leave me alone?”

“I love you too.”

“Really?” His eyes widened. Benji had never wanted to hug him that much.

“I told you yesterday and you forgot. Sorry, I’m making a mess of this, but this really isn’t imagined how it’d go,” he said, barely daring to smile.

Ethan took his head into his hands.

“Yeah, me neither.” He laughed.

“How did you imagine it’d go?”

“I’d look into your beautiful eyes and tell you I loved you. You’d say you loved me too, and we’d kiss.” Ethan sat up, turning to Benji, and put a hand on his cheek, looking straight into his eyes. He didn’t look scared anymore.

“I love you, Benji.”

“I love you too.” 

They pressed their lips together, too fast, hitting their teeth, before finding a way, softly. Benji put his arms around Ethan, bringing him even closer. His lips were soft, and warm, and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it. Ethan ran his hand through his beard, and Benji couldn’t help but laugh, breaking the kiss. 

“So, what do you think of the beard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy) !

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy) !


End file.
